peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Following the Leader/Captured by the Trolls
(As Charlie, Pikachu, and Ace lead the group through the forest, they, except Billy, Grubber, Tom, and Jerry, all started singing as they passed underneath a waterfall) Group: (Singing) Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go (They then crossed a river on some rocks. After Squirtle tripped and made himself a bridge for everyone else, he climbed up and resumed his march. Behind them, Billy made it to the other side of the river and the last rock behind him emerged, revealed to be a hippo) Group: (Singing) Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-dum-tee-day Tee-dum, tee-dee It’s part of a game we play Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Just a teedle-dee-dum A teedle-dee-oo-tee-day (The group then slid down a vine and climbed over a boulder) Group: (Singing) Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We’re one for all And all of us out For fun We march in line And follow the other one With a teedle-dee-doo A teedle-dee-do-tee-dum (As they continued through the forest, no one noticed a monkey grabbing Snake’s hat and trying it on. The second monkey tried it on with a flower, but discarded the flower and lets the third monkey try it on. But the hat didn’t fit on the third monkey’s little head and they returned the hat to Snake’s head without anyone noticing) Group: (Singing) Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go We’re off to fight the Trolls The Trolls The Trolls We’re off to fight the Trolls Because he told us so (In a tall grassy field, the group trudged along carefully, but Billy got separated and bumped into a boulder. After climbing on top of it, he saw the group, climbed down, and caught up with them, without noticing that the boulder was actually a rhino eating some grass) Group: (Singing) Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We march along And these are the words we sing Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (As the group passed by a sleeping bear above them, Ace accidentally, and unknowingly, punched the bear’s nose, waking it up. Just when it was about to angrily attack, it stopped upon noticing the teddy bear Billy is carrying and got confused) Group: (Singing): Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (After emerging into a clearing of the forest, Charlie, Pikachu, and Ace noticed something on the ground as soon as the song was done) Charlie, Pikachu, and Ace: Trolls! (The Lost Starter Pokemon, except Pikachu, then ran and dug a battle hole as Charlie, Pikachu, and Ace observed a pair of bare glitter footprints) Charlie: Hm, the Trolls indeed. Pikachu: Must belong to one of the glittery ones. Ace: And quite colorful, too. Chespin: (Impatiently) Well, let’s go get them! (The Lost Starter Pokemon clamored up in agreement until Ace shushed them) Ace: Everyone, be quiet! Pikachu: First we need Charlie to plan our strategy. Mudkip: Um, what's a strategy? Charlie: A strategy’s a plan of attack, Mudkip. (Charlie then begins to draw his plans on the ground around the footprints with Morgan’s umbrella) Charlie: The initial phase is an encircling maneuver, so first.... (While this happened, Snake, Billy, Tom, Jerry, and the Dazzlings were looking in curiosity when suddenly, a hammer flew at a tree near them. Noticing the hammer and a feather laying on the ground, Tom and Trixie picked them up and looked at them) Snake: Sssssomething’sssss not right, guys. Billy: What’s not right? Snake: The way thisssss hammer issss thrown at usssss. Adagio: Could be a trap. (Then Billy, Tom, and Jerry took the hammer and feather and they started to playfully pretend to be Trolls by dancing. Suddenly, a lone tree started to move towards them. Billy, Tom, and Jerry stopped playing suddenly and got confused when Snake, Jerry, and the Dazzlings noticed the tree. After Billy and Tom noticed, they sneak a couple of feet away, but the tree slowly followed them. After running a couple of inches away, they stopped and the tree did the same. As the tree stopped in front of them, Billy and Tom got startled that Billy dropped the hammer and Tom dropped the feather on the ground. They both took a peek under the tree and noticed a pair of bare blue feet there. They gasped and realized the Trolls are here. They ran over to the group to try and warn them, but the group was too busy making their plans with Charlie’s help) Snake: Guyssssss! Billy: The Trolls are here! Aria: And we’re not making it up! (Billy tried hitting his teddy bear on Ace’s back) Billy: Let us in! Snake: Lisssssten! (But Ace turned in annoyance) Ace: Can’t you see we’re busy?! (He pushed Snake aside, causing him to bump into Billy, Tom, and Jerry, knocking them down. Snake, Billy, Tom, Jerry, and the Dazzlings noticed more tree-disguised Trolls emerging from the forest and slowly going up to the group. Even Ace noticed finally) Ace: Uh, guys…. Charlie: (Ignoring Ace) Now remember, the Trolls are cunning and fun-loving, but not aware of this. (Just as Ace and the others screamed out to them, a few tree-disguised Trolls from behind grabbed them from behind and pulled them into the trees, making Billy drop his teddy bear. Then the first tree-disguised Troll grabbed the teddy bear and pulled it in too) Charlie: Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by sur...! (Just when Charlie was about to say “surprise,” a tree-disguised Troll grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the tree. Then, the tree-disguised Trolls chased the group around until each and every single member of the group was captured. Well, except the Dazzlings, who escaped. Later, the Trolls ditched their tree disguises and dragged their prisoners to their village, with the Dazzlings secretly following them. At the village, the Dazzlings peeked from behind a mushroom house, and saw everyone tied to a wooden pole) Charlie: Sorry I didn’t pay attention, everyone. It’s all my fault. Ace: Well, if you had payed attention…! Froakie: Eh, it’s no big deal, Charlie and Ace. (The rest of the group agreed with Froakie. Suddenly, an old male Troll appeared before them. He has a pink and white poofy hair and is wearing a blue vest, blue pants, and carried a wooden cane. He is King Peppy, and he is not happy at all) Peppy: Hello. Group: Hello, King Peppy. Peppy: For many days, we always come to battle you all. (The group agreed) Peppy: Sometimes, you win. And sometimes, we win. Charmander: Okay, you’re majesty. Piplup: Now that you win, please let us go now. Charlie: Let us go? Ace: You mean this is all a game? Squirtle: Yeah. If we win, we let them go. Tepig: And if they win, they let us go as well. Snivy: Indeed. Peppy: I’m afraid we’re not letting you go. Group: (Confused) What? (Chespin laughs a little) Chespin: (Laughs) He’s just joking around. Peppy: (Angrily) This is no joke! Where is my daughter, Princess Poppy and my son-in-law, Prince Branch?! (From behind the house, the Dazzlings realized why the king is angry in the first place and why his people captured their friends) Pikachu: Wait, Poppy and Branch are gone? Chimchar: We don’t have your daughter and her husband! Charlie: And this is our first time here, we never saw them. Treecko: Me neither. Bulbasaur: Never saw them! Popplio: We don’t have them. Cyndaquil: Honest, we don’t. Peppy: (Angrily) You’re lying! If Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles know this, if Poppy and Branch are not back by sunset, you will all be executed! (The Dazzlings then ran out of hiding) Dazzlings: Wait! Hold it! Stop! (The Trolls noticed them) Kids: Dazzlings! Peppy: What are you doing here?! Adagio: They’re innocent and not lying! Aria: It’s the truth! Trixie: Even I don’t know where your daughter and her husband are, but.... Peppy: Then how come you left this note behind? (He shows the Dazzlings a piece a paper with a note written on it and Adagio reads it) Adagio: (Reading) We got your daughter Princess Poppy and her husband, Prince Branch, and they won’t be coming back. Signed.... (She reads in shock) Adagio: (Reading in shock) The Lost Starter Pokemon?! Peppy: Now I am going to ask you again! Where are Poppy and Branch?! Group: We don’t know! Peppy: Then you will executed at sunset! Starlight: Wait! Adagio: How about we make a deal? (The group watched the Dazzlings hopefully as Peppy walked up to them) Peppy: What deal? Adagio: We want to prove that we did not write that note nor captured Poppy and Branch, right? Peppy: Yes? Adagio: So why not put us to a test to prove we’re innocent? Trixie: That’s right! Adagio: That way, you will realize you were wrong and we were right. Deal? (Peppy sighed and gave in) Peppy: Very well. See that forest next to our village? Dazzlings: Yes. Peppy: That is the Forest Labyrinth and it prevents people from flying in there. So you and your friends go in there and find a cliff edge at the other side of the labyrinth. Then come back here. But if you don’t make it by sunset, we will find you, and I will execute you all. Deal? (Adagio got nervous at first, but got her courage up) Adagio: Deal. (Adagio and Peppy shake hands. Then a giraffe-like Troll named Cooper untied the group and they go up to the Dazzlings at the entrance of the Forest Labyrinth. The Gangreen Gang nodded a “thank you” to the Dazzlings) Gangreen Gang: Thanks. Dazzlings: Don’t thank us yet. Peppy: Now remember. Your time will be up at sunset. (The group nods and they entered the Forest Labyrinth, with hopes in their hearts that they will accomplish their test and also hope that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and their group quickly find and rescue Poppy and Branch) Coming up: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ group meet the mermaids, who sets up a romantic atmosphere between Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cosmo, and Knuckles and Tikal. Then they go to Skull Rock on a rescue mission to save Poppy and Branch from Eggman, Mephiles, and their main henchmen’s clutches. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies